Stuck in another world
by ckahaki
Summary: A modern day magical Arya Stark gets thrown into the Game of thrones world, she comes across people that look like family members from where she's from, and decides to help them with the pending war. The Game changes, but in whose favor? AU.


**AN: This will be a mixture of both Game of Thrones the TV series and A Song of Ice and Fire book novels, using both for my own amusement. All credit goes to David Benioff, DB Weiss and George RR Martin for their brilliance and adaption. **

**The Story will be rated M, so if under age consensual sex, violence, sex scenes, nudity, slash relationships and absence language is not your thing, than I highly recommend you get the hell out and find something more suited for your tastes.**

**My take on the characters will be completely different and pairings will differ, please remember this is only a story not real and will be diverting into AU. I won't be following the usual canon, even though they are fantastic, I want to see how well my take on certain events will venture.**

**I don't have a beta so any mistakes or errors are all mine, comments are welcomed however good bad, ugly or just out right mean and nasty are still welcomed, so without further adieu have fun.**

**SUMMARY:**

A modern day magical Arya Stark gets thrown into the Game of thrones world, she comes across people that look like family members from where she's from, and decides to help them with the pending war. The Game changes, but in whose favour?

**CHAPTER ONE: What the Fuck?**

I should have known that mother fucker would never keep his word, looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands as usual, typical.

_Vampires and Beasts lick tears from my cheeks_

_I won't hide, behind tweets_

_And smiles for life_

_Take me to a place I know_

_Anywhere that feels like home_

_Somewhere that if I let go_

_Someone's gonna catch my soul_

_Magnetic (I've never lived life, but steady as I go)_

_Here we go! (The sky is the limit as long as it feels good)_

_Here we go!_

God damn phone where the fuck is it, muttering to myself. Whilst rummaging around my back pack, aha got cha!

"This better be fucken good I'm tired grumpy and starving and in need of a really strong drink, I'm in mood for anyone's bullshit, now is not a good time to harass my ass, oh did I forget to mention I'm fucken tired!" I shouted at my uncle Benjen knowing damn well it's him since he's the only one game enough to fuck with my phone.

"Shut your mouth niece it's an emergency, I've just had a vision, but for some reason you'll be transported into another world, the other person in that world looks exactly like you taking your place here, while you're over in that different world. There's a reason why you're being swapped around I just don't know it, but you'll know as soon as you get there and assess the situation. You have at least five minutes to grab what you need niece, I'll let everyone here know exactly what's happened and as for the look alike I'll give her the details of how you like things done so you don't come back to a mess, just be safe Arya and remember survival is the key to staying alive, I don't know if you'll have your powers in that other world but please do not take things for granted, and if I haven't stressed it out enough be safe!"

"FUCK SHIT! Okay I got the message uncle I need to get ready and I will keep myself safe, the only thing you need to do now is let my father know, have fun with that uncle, ciao" quickly ending the call I changed into a skin tight black leather body suit imbedded with Kevlar that shows all my curves, steel cap military buckled boots with four inch iron sharp heels, next as I was on auto pilot I strapped on both thigh, waist, and back holsters.

Reaching for the hidden compartment in my room entering the codes to gain access, once through I started arming myself with my twin valyrian blades shoving them on my back, grabbing my utility belt that was already to go was filled with pure valyrian cartridges of bullets, Yeah I'm already feeling the blood lust and I haven't even started, before leaving I grabbed several daggers and my nine mil 45 calibre babies.

Doing a quick mental check of my weaponry I threw my long brown hair in a high pony tail quickly braiding it nice and tight so it doesn't get in the way, yet with my hair done it still reaches past my ass, those fuckers better not mess with hair wherever I'm going, call me vain I don't care I love my hair.

I couldn't help but take a quick glance at my floor length mirror and admire myself, going over the mental check list, weapons yes belt and bullets yes guns yes make up no, waving my hand over my face to give myself a dark smoky look making my eyes pop even more than they already do, a nice pink lip gloss for my full lips, where I know for a fact in the thoughts that surround me keep complimenting me secretly for my fuckable lips or seeing my mouth wrapped around their cock or sucking their clits, yeah take your pick it's not nothing I haven't heard and does get tiresome at days. Shaking myself out of my thoughts looking down at my watch I have 5 seconds to spare, it's time to raise some hell and then some.

POP!

Jesus that was anticlimactic, checking my surroundings I noticed that I was in some god damn medieval era or some shit like that, shit this isn't going to look so good, I'm defiantly not dressed the apart.

Hearing shouting not too far from where I was standing I followed the noise only to find a court yard of people in rags for clothes, yep I'm defiantly in another world. Looking around to see what the commotion was all about I spotted a some make shift dais or I think it was suppose to be a stage, with several people dressed in fine robes. I take it they must be royalty.

Nobody took notice of me which was fine, I didn't want to draw the wrong kind of attention, I saw a man in his 40's being dragged by some brute and shoved to his knees, taking a closer look I was gobsmacked, that dude could be my father's twin shit!

The brute had a really nice sword, he was swinging it around practicing, as if he needs practice the bastard was showing off, I was at least five metres away from my look alike dad, whilst the crowd was going mad chanting bullshit like _'off with his head'_ and _'Traitor' _I didn't even believe a word they said and just stared at the brute with the sword.

The kid on the throne was spouting fucken bullshit, the woman sitting next him I'm guessing his mother seemed bored, a pretty red head came out kneeling and begging the kid for mercy. Shit! Another one, she could be my sister's twin as well, but defiantly not my sister this one is too much of cry baby she reminds me of a Disney princess character.

That motherfucken kid just passed judgement stating that my dad's twin is to be beheaded, not on my watch. Just as the brute arched the sword high I pulled out my babies and shot the brute right in the forehead, he fell like a bag of bricks.

Everyone that was around me parted as if I was some messiah of the second coming, the people on the dais looked scared and they should. I jumped up next to the dupes using my free hand to grab the dagger to cut the bonds off my dad's twin and shoved him towards the red head.

"Arya..." he whispered not believing what was in front of him, and I was not in the mood for any attitude right now we needed to survive so I needed to get him out of here.

Still aiming the gun at the kid I yelled "hurry, grab your daughter and get the fuck out of here I'll find you, no go"

He nodded picked up the sword the brute had and run taking the red head with him.

"Hmm I'm guessing you're wondering what the fuck is going on right? Well you don't need to answer that it was a rhetorical question" I quickly scanned to see if the dupes got away and sure enough they did, good.

"Who are you?" the blonde woman asked

"Me, oh you know who I am" I smile devilishly showing my pearly whites "but you will see me again blonde, I need to make haste If you don't want to die today I suggest you don't follow me or you'll meet the same fate as the brute lying dead at your feet, toddles" I sheath my gun back into its holster and sprinted off the other direction so the dupes don't get followed by these guards, thank the gods I still have my telepathy or I wouldn't have been able to find the dupes.

Jumping from the rooftops of the rundown buildings I finally lose the guards and fasten my sprint, up ahead I can see a wagon two men dressed in black furs, gees they must be hot cause I am, a couple dozen of children ranging from the ages seven and eighteen, I could see the dupes were hidden under the tarp of the wagon, the guards on duty were conducting a search before it left this so called city and I couldn't risk any chances, there were four guards present, so on instinct I took out my valyrian swords, beheaded the two guards closes to the wagon using the momentum I vaulted over the wagon and ran over the last two guards silencing them in defiantly.

Turning around to see why the wagon wasn't moving I state the obvious, "you know people now is not the time to freak the fuck out, you need to move now, you're wasting precious minutes just standing there looking like idiots now move!"

At the sound of my voice I see my dad's dupe climb out of the wagon and telling the other one to stay put "Arya" he whispered walking towards me.

"I know you need answers and I'll give them to you as soon as I know we're in a safer position than now okay?" I told him quietly so the others couldn't hear me; he nodded but kept in stride with me.

"You're gonna have to lead the way since I have no clue where we're supposed to be, any ideas?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Hmm we need to get to Riverrun, Robb my eldest son has called the banners in, I need to get there before anything drastic happens"

"Well we need to find more horse's then, with the amount of children weighing us down will become a problem, I don't like the idea of being so out in the open, is this the only road we can take? Is there another alternative, because I can guarantee that the kid on the throne will send a lot of guards to capture us dead or alive?"

"We'll stick to the bushes, we'll be able to see them before they see us, and we'll take what they've got" he mumbled.

"Sweet I can work with that" replying back, keeping to myself this walking business was going to give me sore feet in these boots, thank the gods I had some sense to bring my Iphone5 and ear buds, after putting the buds in I scroll down to my playlists pushing play I was in the mood for some Adventure club, Rise and fall.

Ah that was better, turning the volume up so I could drown out the annoying chatter, giving the impression that I was not in the mood for talking.

Fuck I should have eaten before being sucked into this dimension I'm starving, I need food, looking at my company they were no better, the two men dressed in black didn't look like they were in any condition to help, so I made my way to dad's dupe "so what do you for food around here I'm starving, I'm not a very nice person when I'm not fed" I whined.

I watched him smirk at my whining, "We need to find a spot to settle for the night and then hunt down some rabbits or deer" I interrupted him at that moment "or you lot can find a spot to settle and I go hunting, I'm hungry now and waiting around is just going to piss me off" he laughed and agreed as long as I take someone with me.

Turning around I observed the children, god they were all dirty they could surly use a shower and some soap, I spotted a young guy who looked roughly my age 15 or 16 he was pretty tall I'd wager 6'8 solid and bulky and massive hands with long fingers, hmm those fingers would be better used on me, shaking myself out of my lusty thoughts, I rack my gaze further up black hair amazing blue eyes strong jaw line and a few days worth of stubble, nice. Giving him an admiring gaze he caught my stare arching his eyebrow at me smirking.

Oh I see it now, he was challenging me to see if I was going to anything, waltzing up to him I whispered so only he can hear, "do you want to come hunting with me? Or would you like to stay with the children and help settle camp for the night?"

He gave a quite groan, "I'll come with you milady"

"Excellent, good answer, and the name's Arya by the way" I offer my hand out for him to shake and instead he turns my hand over giving it a lingering kiss, "in that case I'm Gendry" he grinned, I smiled in response and link our arms together both of us heading into the dense forest.

I can't believe I have to go hunt for my dinner instead of getting take-out, I'm so glad I've always gone hunting with my dad and uncles when we have our annual family camping trips deep in the Montana woods, those were some valuable lessons I would be defiantly using right now in my fucked up situation.


End file.
